A Different Way One Shot
by av981638
Summary: here is what happened to Joe Morelli and Helen Plum that we didn't see in A Different Way. this is a one shot and is complete. CUPCAKE WARNING!


_A/N: This is something that came to mind after I finished A Different Way. Hope you enjoy!_

_**This is for you Margaret! **_

_**Major Cupcake warning! **_

Joe Morelli and Helen Plum didn't know what to do; everything they worked so hard for just blew up in their faces.

Not only was Joe disowned by his entire family, he lost his badge when he was arrested for assault and breaking and entering. When he used his one phone call from jail, he called to have his cousin bail him out; but of course he got hung up on. Not a single officer would help him by calling a bail bondsman. The longer he sat in the cell the angrier he became. He couldn't believe the way he was being treated! Even though he admits he picked the lock on Cupcake's door, it was not breaking and entry, it's his girlfriends' apartment! He has every right to come and go as he pleases. And assault? He just pushed her into the wall, he didn't hit her! If anyone should be in jail for assault it should be Manoso! His face is still black and blue from the punch he got. Of course when he stated he wanted to press charges, they told him it's classified as defense of a third party, so he can't get charged. That's unbelievable. Finally, after two days he is finally in front of the judge, but of course the judge refuses to let him out, like everyone else the judge is sickened at what he had done. "Son, I hope you take the time in jail to take a long hard look at yourself. You took the fact this young woman helped you as to mean that she is interested in being your wife. How you got that idea is beyond me. Furthermore, the idea that you got 'promised' her by her mother is absurd; no one can force their child into a relationship anymore. This is the 20th Century for goodness sakes'! Officer Jenkins, take him away!" Judge Whitman growled before banging his gavel. As he turns to walk out of the courtroom, he notices that his mother and grandmother are there. He smiles at them thinking they are there to support him, and they have forgiven him. "I put the eye on you! You deserve to sit in that jail cell!" Grandma Bella tells him as he is taken away.

**Meanwhile at the Plum house….**

Helen Plum couldn't believe the audacity of her mother. Not only did she listen in on a private conversation, she recorded it! To top it all she sent the video to everyone. Helen never felt so humiliated in her life; all at the hands of her mother and ungrateful daughter. She decided to shrug it off; she still had Frank to look after. No matter what happened she knew he would always be there. After getting dinner started, she went to the pantry and got her Jim Bean out; lord knows she needs a drink after everything she has been through. One hour later, she heard the front door open as Frank came home. Walking out to greet him, she stopped in her tracks. "Frank, what is this?" She demanded as she saw two men in white standing behind him. Frank, the quiet man she married, glared at her. "I am doing what I should have done a long time ago. You are going to go with these two nice gentlemen and get the help you so obviously need! I am completely appalled at the idea you set up your own daughter in college. I want to ask why, but I already know that answer; it's so you can have your own sense of right. You are clearly delusional, so I am having you committed to the hospital for treatment. Once they release you, the police will take you from there to jail, where you belong beside that Morelli ass." Frank growled. He stepped to the side, and watched as Helen was taken by the arm out to the van that was waiting. Helen couldn't believe she was being taken to a mental hospital! If anyone should be here it's that ungrateful daughter of hers. She had no choice but to go with them. When they arrived at the hospital, the two orderlies took her directly to the doctor, who questioned her for three and a half hours. THREE AND A HALF HOURS! Helen knew there was nothing wrong with her. She told the doctor repeatedly that all this is her daughters fault; everything that happened to her was her doing. The doctor couldn't believe his ears. Without a word, the doctor stepped out of the room, to return with two police officers. "Helen, it is clear to me that you have no mental illness, but what you did is a crime. Therefore, I have no reason to keep you, so I am turning you over to the police to be prosecuted for the crimes you have committed." Helen felt the blood drain from her face. Before she could utter a word, she was handcuffed and taken away. She was booked into the jail, given a lovely orange jumpsuit, than she was led to her cell. The entire time Helen was in the cell waiting for her court appearance all anyone heard repeatedly was 'Why me?' Finally the next morning, it was time for Helen to face Judge Whitman. Helen knew the judge and thought it all will be okay, oh was she so very wrong. Judge Whitman glared at Helen as she stood before him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Mrs. Plum?" He asked. "Your honor, this is all a big misunderstanding. I did nothing wrong." Helen whimpered. The judge looked at her in amazement. "So let me get this straight, you had someone attack nine women, including your own daughter, just to make her come home so you could control her. Am I right?" Judge Whitman asked. Helen nodded her acceptance of doing it. "Even though promising someone your daughters' hand in marriage is not illegal, hiring someone to commit crimes is. So I have to tell you Mrs. Plum I am holding you without bail until trial. You will have no contact what so ever with Stephanie Plum. Do you understand?" He ordered. Without waiting for an answer, he motioned for the officers to take her back to the cell she came from.

Both Joe Morelli and Helen Plum were both tried within two weeks; it took less than an hour in each case for the jury to come back with guilty verdicts. Helen Plum was given 10 years in jail; the judge also signed the divorce papers Frank Plum submitted. Joe Morelli was also given 10 years in jail, and five years of probation. He lost his badge permanently. He would be lucky to get a job at the button factory.


End file.
